It's War
's war outfit in Conker's Bad Fur Day.]] It's War is the eighth chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded. It's a war themed world. The SHC are at war with the Tediz. It is tied with Spooky as the bloodiest chapter in the game, and just like in Spooky, Conker has a costume change, only it simply resembles war camoflauge attire of the army. Conker's helmet in the It's War chapter of Conker's Bad Fur Day has two chevrons on it. This resembles the corporal rank in the U.S army. In Live and Reloaded, however, it is darker, to resemble Saving Private Ryan. Conker receives a gun in the chapter, and it replaces his Frying Pan and baseball bat for the rest of the chapter. Characters Present *Rodent *SHC *Tediz *Little Girl *The Experiment *Electric Eel Sections It's War Conker arrives back from the Spooky world to immediately see a news clip that it's war with a new enemy: The Tediz, Conker heads to the SHC Base. Power's Off Conker enters the SHC Base, and sees 2 unfortunate SHC soldiers get shot down from their return in a jet. The SHC Commander immediately recruits Conker and tasks him with restoring the power and clearing the way out of the base, Conker must guide an electric eel through rings to restore the power (in L&R, the power is immediately restored by a switch) TNT Conker must blow up the fighter-jet remains with some TNT strapped to a TNT Imp's back to clear the way for the SHC, after doing this, the General knocks him out, and Conker wakes up on a SHC landing craft to find himself wearing a SHC uniform. The Assault Conker & the SHC forces arrive to the Tediz Base Beachhead, Conker then witnesses the gruesome massacre of his fellow comrades, he and some surviving SHC soldiers must dodge bullets and make their way up the beach into the base. Sole Survivor Conker makes it past the beachhead and meets a surviving SHC soldier, after a brief conversation with him, the soldier is shot and killed. Conker then takes up arms and must defeat several Tediz and dodge fiery hallways and listen to elevator music. ]] Casualty Dept. Conker intrudes upon out-of-character Tediz Doctors, and must defeat them and the head Tediz Doctor, he then comes a captured SHC soldier and accidentally fries him (although he is still alive). ]] Saving Private Rodent Conker saves his long-time-no-see friend Rodent from the Tediz, and Rodent shields him from SHC bombers to a large door, which he must blow off. The name of this section references the popular movie Saving Private Ryan. Chemical Warfare Conker must go through an acid covered area to open the doorway that leads to the Tower. Once Conker pulls the switch to open the door leading to a new area the acid starts to rise quickly and conker must get out fast, escaping the acid. Conker sees the door open to The Tower. The Tower Conker must ride the Tank with Rodent and knock down several bridges & Tediz guards, he must then destroy the Tower, which opens a hole leading to a cavern area underground. Poppet Conker meets the Poppet, who asks him to rescue her, Conker needs to destroy several attacking submarines with a bazooka, after Conker accomplishes this he returns to Poppet. cries for help]] The Experiment Conker discovers that the Poppet is the controller of the horrid Experiment. Conker & Rodent must team up and use the tank to destroy the Experiment, after destroying it, Rodent is presumed by Conker to be dead after the tank explodes. Poppet bids Conker goodbye as she presses a button and presumably died. Countdown Conker must escape the Tediz Base before the countdown self-destructs and kills everything. Conker runs through several laser lined halls and must fight several Tediz to race to the start of the beach where the last of the SHC troops are. Peace at Last Conker & the surviving SHC escape the Tediz base, Conker and the SHC General have a short discussion on the wars, an unconscious Rodent wakes up and sees that it's only seconds from detonation, the explosion destroys the base and causes Rodent to fly off over Conker and into Windy. Conker and the SHC return to base and depart and Conker returns to Windy to discover a terrible sight. Previous Chapter: Spooky Next Chapter: Heist Trivia *The whole chapter was based on the movie Saving Private Ryan. **In Live and Reloaded, Conker wears an army uniform that more closely resembles Capt. John Miller's from the film. *While the entire level is a parody of Saving Private Ryan and generic World War II shooters, the Experiment is a possible reference to the final boss in Wolfenstein 3D. *As seen in a released demo build for the game, the Casualty Department level had different alterations than the final product. First, the original opening is more gruesome with Conker watching in horror as two Tediz surgeons perform an autopsy on a still-breathing squirrel soldier. The room was also originally rendered with multiple colored lights and plenty of dark areas for Tediz to hide. Finally, pulling the wrong lever for the electric chair gag resulted in a game over. *In Live and Reloaded, at the end of the chapter when Conker arrives back at the boats as they escape from the enemy base, you can see another boat coded P3N15, which looks like PENIS. * No money is found in this chapter. This trait is shared with Spooky. * Upon getting out the toilet, TNT-Imp will ask Conker for a paper, but he'll say he doesn't have any. This is a little controversial because Conker used toilet papers against Great Mighty Poo, or you can consider that Conker runs out of them in that moment. Category: Chapters Category:It's War Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Articles with Trivia